The American Rose
by Settees-under-siege
Summary: One shot for 3.2. Cora finds out that Robert has interferred with Edith and Sir Anthony's blossoming relationship and decides to intervene.


Cora could not believe what she had found out. How could Robert do such a thing? It simply was not in his character. But Mrs Hughes had been quite sure of her facts from when she had spoken to Edith who had been hastily making for the front door. She descended the stairs and turned towards the library. Walking straight in she immediately located Robert at his desk, examining a letter. Stopping beside him she looked down at him as he turned and looked up at her.

"Good morning darling," Robert said and smiled.

"Is it? I'm not so sure about that." Cora continued to frown as she looked him in the eye.

"Why, is something amiss?" Robert rose out of his chair and looked at her with concern.

"Yes, actually there is and I am wondering how my husband can possibly be the cause of it!" Robert blinked as his own eyebrows bunched. "Why did you tell Sir Anthony to stay away from Edith?"

"Oh that." A dawn of realisation crossed Robert's face.

"Yes that."

"Mama asked me to and since she had a point I agreed and intervened." Robert held her gaze and waited for her inevitable remark on the Dowager Countesses' role in it.

"Why does that not surprise me? I suppose she said he was too old for our daughter?" Cora was feeling very annoyed.

"She is of that opinion yes, and it is a fair point." Robert kept his tone neutral.

"Robert, he may not be an ideal choice but consider this. Sir Anthony is a good man and will treat Edith well and in case you hadn't noticed, young men aren't exactly plentiful right now."

"Yes I know but-"

"Do you want her to be happy? Because she is with him and always was before the war too." Cora tried to keep her lack of patience under control.

"Of course I want her to be happy." Robert groaned. He could sense how this conversation would end.

"Which is all that matters, correct?" Cora took a step towards him.

"Yes."

"Then it is settled. Go and find Edith and undo this sorry situation before she attempts to run away from us too." Robert's face morphed into shock as he looked at her. Nodding, he silently turned and left the room with Cora's eyes on his back.

* * *

Cora had returned to her room to fetch her handkerchief but as she drew it out of a draw at her vanity table, movement caught her eye. Placing the handkerchief on her vanity she walked over to the window to see Robert standing in front of Edith and Martha across the grounds. Edith stepped towards Robert and took his hand. A small smile curled at the edges of Cora's mouth as she saw Robert pat her daughters' hands before turning around and walking back to the house. Convinced that he has done what she asked she moved away from the window back to her vanity.

* * *

Fiddling with buttons on the back of a dress could be a tricky business without help and Cora was getting exasperated. She was starting to consider ringing for O'Brien when a soft knock on the door startled her. "Come in," she called as she quickly fixed her buttons.

The door opened revealing Robert and a beautiful bunch of red roses. Closing the door behind him he crossed the room and stopped in front of his wife. "Am I still out of favour?" he asked.

Cora was having extreme difficulty suppressing the grin she so wanted to give him. "Well you have chosen a beautiful peace offering but it is a shame that it is so painful to hold." She gestured to the thorns on the stalks.

Robert subconsciously tightened his grip on the roses as she spoke and winced as the thorns ripped at his hand. Looking down he saw a trickle of blood running through his fingers. Cora raised her eyebrows and stepped closer. She gently pulled at his jacket and reached around into his inside pocket before withdrawing with his handkerchief. Robert was most surprised when she used it to firmly wrap the rose stalks together and tie it. He thought she had intended it for his hand.

"Cora while that is a fine idea, in case you haven't noticed," he begun as he examined the punctures and blood on his hand. Cora simply coughed in acknowledgement. She then turned back to her vanity and picked up her own beautifully embroidered handkerchief as she continued to hold onto the roses with her other hand.

"Hold out your hand Robert," she instructed. Robert did as he was asked and she began to dab and wipe the cuts over his hand which had now stopped bleeding. Robert relished the feel of the soft, cotton against his skin.

"Thank you," he said softly as she placed her now bloodied handkerchief back on her vanity. She stepped back towards him and gently took his hands in her own. Standing on her tiptoes she placed a tender kiss on his cheek and withdrew to the door.

As she opened the door, she stopped and turned back to him, roses still in one hand. Robert stood still, marvelling at her beauty, warmth, cunning and soft voice. "I love that you are my wife. I love you Cora," he spoke passionately.

A mischievous smile danced over her lips. "Now you are back in favour." She twirled around and glided gracefully out of the room leaving Robert in her wake, a boyish grin emerging on his face.

* * *

**A/N I have decided to do a one shot for each episode of Season 3 featuring Robert and Cora and this one is for Episode 2. I hope you will all join me on this journey since I cannot plan until after each episode has aired. I will always pick one scene/theme and expand on it. Hope you enjoy this one.**


End file.
